


Cherry Tears (all over your sheets)- ABANDONED

by friscreates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Agoraphobia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced, Forced Prostitution, Haphephobia, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape, Recovery, Sex Work, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, bad dude stretch, fear of touch, heat - Freeform, hey uh jsut gonan say it this is not meant to, idk what else to tag this, im a csa survivor, its a vent work, noncon, romanticize sexual abuse or anything and i woudl NEVER do that, save my poor baby red 2k17, skeledick, stretch fucking sucks but he's trying to be better, the honey mustard isn't consensual (at least for now)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscreates/pseuds/friscreates
Summary: A ROLEPLAY WRITTEN BETWEEN ME AND UNDERFELL.EXE ON INSTAGRAM, EDITED TO FLOW AS A STORY.Red's Boss sells him to people. So when he wakes up handcuffed to a hotel bed, it's no surprise. When an orange hoodie skeleton treats him like shit, it's what he expects. But then it went entirely different from how he expected, and it was....a rather pleasant surprise.4-6-18As of now, this work has been abandoned, since my roleplay partner deactivated. Sorry guys ;-;





	1. vomiting up my disgust

***TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Explicit rape/noncon, forced prostitution, unsanitary

    Red sat in the hotel room bed, shaking. His Boss had cuffed him to the bed so he didn't try to run away like last time- that had gotten him in a fuck ton of trouble. He didn't know who was coming, or what they'd want. If they'd be gentle with him or make him wish he was dead (more than usual, that is). So he just closed his eyes as tight as he could and waited for his client to show up.

  
   Meanwhile, Swap couldn't believe he was doing this. His brother had left to train with Alphys for the rest of the evening, so that left him with nothing to do. Unfortunately he'd been having terrible heats lately and decided to finally do something about it. As he walked down the hallway to the room he was supposed to go to, he shook off any last minute jitters. "You're fine, you're fine. Just get in, do what you have to do, and get out. Just like that." He muttered to himself, standing in front of the door and sighing heavily. With little hesitation he turned the doorknob, walking in to see another terrified looking monster cuffed to the bed.  
Red opened his eyes hearing the door open. He had to be good. He was stuck here, and if he was just good, just obedient and good, they'd treat him better. "H-Hello sir..." God, he stuttered, and his voice came out all whimpery and weak. Why is he so fucking pathetic... He looked up at the client... Another skeleton. He seemed.... Not too scary. Maybe he'd be gentle with him...

  
   Swap kept his eyes on the other skeleton as he shut the door behind them, locking it afterwards. The monster seemed terrified, yet completely at his disposal. He could do whatever he wanted to him. Taking a few steps towards the bed he put his hands in his pockets, not quite sure how all of this really worked. "Hey, sweetheart. Just relax." He cooed, trying to lighten the mood just a bit. "Mind telling me your name, kitten?" He muttered, obviously having a knack for nicknames.

  
   Red tried not to cry, watching Stretch wearily. "My name...is Sans... Or Red..." He hated this, he hated this so god damn much.  
Stretch knew he wasn't going to be nice for long as soon as his heat kicked in, so he figured he might as well try to comfort the other before things got messy. Swap raised a brow at Red's shaky voice, wondering if he should really do this to him. "Red, hm? Alright then. You can either call me Stretch or Papy. The choice is yours."

  
   Red felt himself shaking, bad. "I'm...." He tried to fight the bile threatening to rise up in his throat. He just had to be good, and they'd be gentle with him. "I'm here to help h-however you want, sir..." He wondered if he could get away with a bluff, to keep the skeleton from being too rough. "Uh, I.... You... You have to be gentle, though, or, uh, my boss'll be real mad..." He stammered this out hopefully, feeling sick.

  
   Stretch chuckled, deciding to have a little fun, offering a smug smirk as he climbed onto the bed. "I guess your boss is going to be pissed at me then, hm? Bummer." He clicked his tongue, moving to straddle the skeleton quickly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it too." Swap whispered, trailing a finger down Red's chest. "And you're the perfect little doll to fuck around with." He purred, glancing up at the cuffs that held him down, reminding him he was completely trapped.

  
   Red whimpered, feeling red tears well up in his eyes. "....Okay." He let himself go limp, trying to hide his face in the pillow so that this skele- Stretch wouldn't see him cry. "I guess it's only fair. You... You payed for me, after all." He cursed himself silently. Why couldn't he just accept that he was a simple whore? He tried to untense, tried to make himself pliable.

  
   Swap snickered, shaking his head lightly. "Hey, heat is a powerful thing. I have to do something about it." He said, keeping his voice sensually quiet. It felt almost wrong to talk above a whisper. His heat was slowly taking over. "I guess this isn't so bad though." He murmured, leaning down to attach his mouth to Red's neck. His tongue slid across his throat slowly, teeth just barely grazing the sensitive area. "Just relax, sweetheart." Obviously he was taking this slow more to tease, but also for his own enjoyment.

  
    Red tried his best to untense, and whimpered as the tongue touched his neck. "Hey, uh, what do you say we get some coffee instead?" He forced a laugh. "You can just, get me out of these-" he tugged at the handcuffs. "I mean, it's rude to kiss a lady before the first date, right? I ain't a who.... Well, I am, but still, I don't mean to be." He was rambling now, nervous and sick and god he wished he was ANYWHERE but here stupid fucking magic blocking collars stupid fucking handcuffs stupid pervy skeleton.

  
   Swap sighed impatiently against Red's neck, pulling away with an angry huff. "God, that fucking mouth is going to get you in trouble. Do I seriously need to shut you up already?" He muttered in annoyance, narrowing his eyes. "This is just as good as coffee. Now quit complaining." He said, easily starting to lose his patience. Of course he didn't mean to be rude to the other monster that was being kept here against his will, but he couldn't help the heat surrounding his body.

  
   Red frowned, recoiling back as if struck by the others words. "R....Right. Sorry." He decided he needed to get this over with, trying to breathe slowly to keep himself calm. He opened his mouth, spread his legs, and closed his eyes, giving stretch access to do as he wishes.

  
   Swap noticed the slight shift in Red's position, hating how he was so helpless. Maybe it was the reasonable side of him showing through or maybe he just spoke out of pity, but he didn't want to scar the monster any more than he already was. But he couldn't bring himself to stop either. "I'm sorry, just please..." He trailed off, keeping his voice low once again and talking into the skeleton's neck. "Please don't hate me for this." Swap finally said, not giving Red much time to reply before he pulled him in for a rough kiss, hands roaming his chest. Come to think of it, if he could get the monster out of the handcuffs, maybe he'd enjoy this a bit more. Or of course, he could try and run away. He wasn't sure. Red whimpered a bit, but then he let himself relax into the kiss. This....wasn't so bad, he was just kissing him. He kissed back a little, hoping that if this was a friend of his Boss he'd tell him what a good job he did. Then maybe...maybe he wouldn't have to do this again for a while. Or maybe, if he was good, Stretch would be gentle to him. He hoped so.  
Swap let the kiss continue for a bit longer, letting one of his nimble hands move to the hem of Red's shirt and under it so his fingers were trailing across his bare ribs. Pulling away from the kiss he looked at the cuffs above his head, moving his gaze to the key on the small nightstand next to the bed. In one fluid motion he reached over and grabbed the key, sighing in thought. "I'm going to untie you, alright? But make one wrong move and I swear to fucking god it won't be pretty for you." He growled, letting the cuffs click off of Red's hands easily and tossing them off to the side.

  
   Red rubbed at his wrists, sore from the cuffs, and tried to fight tears from falling. "T-Thank you....." He felt his magic began to form an opening from Stretch touching his ribs, and let out another small whine. "Please don't do this, Stretch... I'll give you back your money, I'm sure I can find some somewhere, just...fuck, please." His voice broke at the end.

  
   Swap shut his eyes and shook his head stubbornly, most likely trying to fight his conscience admitting this was wrong. "What the fuck did I say, Red? That's enough. Stop making this difficult." He spat, opening his eyes as they appeared careless and dark, devoid of any real emotion. "Turn around, on your stomach. Now." He ordered, voice hoarse and deep, completely contrary to the soothing voice he had earlier. It wasn't the heat that had taken over, it was solely the controlling side of Swap that hardly anyone got to see.  
Red felt red shiny tears fall down his face, and he felt himself start to hyperventilate. "Please-I- I can suck you off, at least, dont- don't make me do this.." Still, he turned over, burying his face in the pillow to try and hide how panicked he was.

  
   Swap ignored Red's pathetic pleading, and instead he pulled off the monster's shorts, exposing his rear. He did the same to himself, slipping them off and stroking his own length a few times with one hand. "For fucks sake Red, shut the fuck up. Stop being a whiny little bitch." He snarled, putting one hand on the back of the other monster's skull, holding him in place. The pressure pushed Red's face into the pillows a bit more, and Swap chuckled aloud. "You're crying? Really? Come on, you've done this before, haven't you? I should be no different." He muttered, lining himself up with the monster's entrance.

  
   "Never willingly...." Red mumbled into the pillow, but he knew it didn't matter. Stretch didn't care. He didn't care enough to stop, that is. Even if Red begged. So he tried to untense and breathe as deeply as he could. He tried to pretend he was anywhere else, with anyone else. Maybe he could be on the beach, or at a bar, or... He gave up, and felt himself cry even harder. He couldn't pretend to be somewhere else with his ass exposed and his face pressed into pillows. He was here, and he was about to get fucked.

  
    Swap let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, looking at the back of Red's skull once more before he pushed into him. He groaned audibly at the feeling, letting himself sink completely inside him before he started moving. His hips started working immediately, moving in and out of the monster with ease. "Fuck.. for a whore, you're pretty fucking tight. Guess no one has fucked you properly, have they?" He rasped, moving one hand to grip at Red's hip. "Lucky me." He chuckled, not going nearly as fast as he wanted to. But he'd get there, whether Red liked it or not.

  
    Red cried out as Stretch pushed inside him. He tried to get away for a few seconds, but quickly realized that because of how he was being held down there was no way for him to get free. "God, fuck, please stop-" He whimpered, and he felt his dick hardening, filling him with nausea. He hated this so much...

  
   Swap bent over further so his chest was flush against Red's back, and he moved both hands to wrap around the monster's chest. This made his hip movements much easier, and he sped up some more. "I know you're enjoying this. Stop fucking resisting me." He growled, moving a hand to trace circles into the crevice of Red's hip bone.  
Red felt disgusting. "feel like I'm gonna puke...." He muttered, more towards himself. His fear, anxiety, and repulsion filled him with nausea. He hated this so much. "If you fucking puke on me, I won't stop. That's a damn promise." Swap overheard the monster's quiet words, and he grunted softly in his ear.  
Red let out a breathy moan and felt his dick twitch with arousal. He felt bile rising up in his throat and he threw up on the pillow, groaning. "Fuck, shit, I'm sorry.." He hated himself. He was fucking disgusting. He smelled like vomit and arousal and god he wanted to die.

  
   Swap grimaced in disgust, pulling Red away from the awful smelling liquid and growling like a dangerous animal. "Fucking disgusting. You can't follow a single order I give you, can you? What a disappointment." He rambled, moving position so that the two were vertical on the bed, away from the spill. "I fucking warned you, didn't I? You asked for this." Swap threatened as he sped up his movements completely, slamming into Red and wrapping a hand around the monster's cock tightly.  
Red whimpered with each thrust, and felt warmth pool in his crotch. "God, fuck, no no NO-" He cried out as he came, hard. He went limp, allowing Stretch to do as he pleased. He felt numb, and dead.

  
   "Didn't I say it? I knew you were enjoying this." Swap smiled in amusement as Red came, yet he didn't stop thrusting. He only went harder, the bed creaking under the force as he slammed against the monster's numb body harshly. "But I'm not done with you just yet, slut. I'm not stopping until I come. So be good and I might go easy." He said, holding the other again him.

  
   Red let his head hang against his shoulder, and closed his eyes. He thought about other things. About the first time this happened. About how hard he sobbed. About how he deserved this. About how he was nothing but a whore. He was still crying, but he didn't bother fighting at all, and he couldn't feel anything. Nothing felt real.  
Swap noticed the tears streaming down Red's face as they spilled onto the bed, leaving dark spots in the sheets. That didn't stop him though, only made him narrow his eyes in slight confusion. "I've never seen someone cry so much during sex. What, you don't like my cock? That's pretty rude of you, Red. I paid for this, didn't I? I should at least get some damn participation." He muttered, heat building up in his abdomen. He was close. Yet he didn't say anything, not wanting to stop Red from talking. He was surprised at himself for being close already, but going at the speed he was, he figured it wasn't such a shock.

  
   Red spoke up, his voice sounding dull and monotone. "I could say a lot of things about that, Stretch." He laughed bitterly, digging his finger bones into his arms and dragging it across, leaving little dust trails behind it. How quaint, hurting himself while he got ass fucked. "I could comment about how this isn't sex, it's rape. Or about how I am scared of even being touched, let alone fucked. Or how I don't even get any of the money you paid. But it wouldn't matter. You don't care."  
Swap slowed down his movements suddenly upon hearing what Red had to say, almost starting to feel bad. "W-what? Red, shit I...I - a-ah, fuck!" He yelped suddenly, climaxing abruptly into Red after a moment's hesitation.


	2. regret and useless apologies

     The monster's words sank in, and the guilt consumed Swap almost immediately. He pulled out of him carefully now, his conscience fully restored. As soon as Stretch pulled out, Red scrambled as far away from as he could. He felt the fear, the emotions, all come rushing back, and he curled up, feeling himself sob. Stretch felt disgusting. Awful. Like absolute shit. "Red, fuck. Fucking shit I... I'm so sorry." He backed up from him, letting him go and standing up. "I didn't.. I just.." He didn't know what to say, he'd just raped someone. Raped. The word made his body shake

"I don't-god I'm a fucking whore and I just-please don't feel bad I fucking deserved it-" He couldn't keep going, just crying even harder. He was so scared, he was so fucking scared.

Swap was almost in a daze, so surrounded by guilt he couldn't function properly. But he snapped out of it and found his clothes, pulling them back on and grabbing Red's abandoned shorts. He walked cautiously towards him, hand outstretched in a peaceful manner. "Red, oh fuck I'm so fucking sorry I.. I'm a fucking asshole. I didn't mean to hurt you, please." He tried to console him, walking closer as he held out the monster's shorts for him. Red cowered away from Stretch, whimpering a little.

"Don't touch me- please don't touch me." 

Heseemed to be calming down a little, but he was still scared. "It's ok. You're.... Not a bad person. It's normal for people to treat me like this. Its what happens to pieces of shit like me, yknow? I mean, hell-!" He was getting even more worked up again. "You said it yourself, I liked it! I fucking came! I'm a slut. I deserve it..." He muttered more things under his breath, mostly incomprehensible but sounding derogatory.

Swap hated himself. He wished he never decided to come here, wished he was watching his brother train, wished he could take back his actions. Shaking his head stubbornly he almost dropped to his knees in guilt, backing away from the monster slightly. "I didn't mean any of that. That wasn't me. I'm not that kind of monster, Red please!" He wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for, maybe for the skeleton to forgive him. But he didn't deserve that at all. "This is all my fault.. I shouldn't have forced you to do this. You didn't want to. I hurt you... I.. I.." He couldn't bring himself to say it. With a short sigh he squatted down and tossed Red his shorts lightly, hoping he'd get dressed. "Please Red, I don't.. I don't want you to think of me like this. Don't blame yourself for my stupidity." 

Red picked up the shorts, hands shaking. He kept a close watch on Stretch as he pulled them on, getting cum on them in the process. He untensed a bit once he was clothed. "I... I'm not mad at you." He said it quietly, voice quivering. "It's okay. I'm fine. No... No big deal. I'll just..." He pushed himself to his feet. "Head back home to my brother. Uh, where are we?" He laughed. "I was...drugged and woke up here. Uh, actually, could you give me a ride home?" He tried to stay calm, to be casual.

Swap eased up a bit as Red started taking to him normally now, feeling somewhat relieved that he did. He stood there in disbelief, hating the person that did this to him, most likely his brother. "You were... drugged? Who the hell does that?" He growled, body shaking with pure hatred. This guy was even worse than him, sad to say. "But would you like to come home with me instead? I don't really want you going back home to... him." He muttered, wanting to protect him all of a sudden. "You don't have to sleep with me at all, you could stay with my brother, or you could sleep on the couch if you're not comfortable." He listed, trying to stop him from going back to that monster.

Red eyed him nervously. "But you would.... You would just..." He gestured to himself, the bed. "Do this again. It... It wouldn't be any better..."

Swap's soul almost broke at Red's few choppy words, and he knew the monster had every reason to feel like that. He shook his head again, lightly this time in understanding. "No.. no I'm not going to do that. Not again, not ever again." He said, knowing that the skeleton would have a hard time coping with that. "Please, I don't want you going back there. You don't have to talk to me, or look at me at all. You could just talk to my brother if you wanted. You have every reason to hate me."

Red felt a little bit of hope flare up in his soul, and he smashed it down as quickly as he could. He couldn't let himself believe this. But.... It seemed better than his brother. "I... Okay. I'll go with you.. just, please, fuck, don't make me do this again...." He looked at the taller skeleton with a tiny spark of hope in his eye, a bit of belief he couldn't keep down. "I'll trust you."

Swap nodded happily, content with the answer the skeleton provided. It was a hell of a lot better than him going back with this brother and suffering there, and he knew he'd never do anything close to what he did earlier again. "I won't, I promise. You'll never have to worry about that, alright? Thank you so much." He said hopefully, holding his hand out for Red. "Come on, let's get you out of here, yeah? My brother is probably home, wondering where I am." He asked gently, hoping his brother didn't ask who Red was, and how he knew him. He didn't want to explain that to him. Red stared at his hand anxiously, then slowly reached out and took it, his own shaking. He closed his eyes tight, prepared for the magic of teleportation. "Thank you." He said it quietly, wanting to get it out there.

Swap nodded once, offering a small smile to ease Red's nerves. "You shouldn't thank me. I don't deserve it." Was all he said, holding the monster firmly as he teleported them out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooo! it's been.... P much a week, right? yea..... this chapters kinda slow but Yknow . im gonna look up how paragraphs work so y'all can stop having to suffer with my terrible paragraph skills. like really, how the FUCK did I entirely forget how to use paragraphs in a story.  
> (I know, it's from only writing roleplays and nonfiction for years.)


	3. welcome home, asshat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red arrives at the swap brothers home.  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Suicide, overdose

Immediately they appeared in Swap's home, the tension in the environment diminishing quickly. It was almost relieving. Stretch let go of Red's hand slowly, not wanting to startle him.

"Well, here it is. Feel free to look around if you want."  He spoke softly, looking to see if his brother was around.

Red, meanwhile, glanced around the house as well, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. It was much cleaner than his own, and brightly colored as well. He saw the couch, and he sat down on the floor in front of it, fidgeting nervously. He....Wasn't sure what to do here, or where he fit in. He felt misplaced, gross, and  _god_ his shorts still had  _cum_ on them and he  _hoped to GOD_ _he didn't get any on the floor._

Swap gritted his teeth nervously, looking at Red with concern laced into his features.

"Hey, if you want to take a shower, it's upstairs. First door straight ahead. I can give you some...clean clothes." He muttered, shoving a hand in his pocket as he realized the reason Red was a mess was his assault. "Or if you just want to go to bed, you can sleep wherever you want." 

Red nodded hesitantly, standing back up. "Uh...where's the bathroom?" He spoke, and then flinched as the front door slammed, and whimpered softly. He backed up a bit to the wall, and eyed the newcomer with fear.

There stood Stretch's brother. 

Red stared at the strange version of him, blue and bright and looking so full of life. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, fidgeting with his fingers, and realized with how bad he felt he must look even worse. Blue, the name he decided to call this blue version of him, might as well see him as some sort of fucking dog with how absolutely shitty he must look.

Meanwhile, Swap looked behind him with wide eyes, his body seeming to freeze upon seeing his brother. The smaller sibling, Blue, looked between the two skeletons, slight confusion visible on his face. He finally kept his gaze on Red, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Oh, hello! I wasn't expecting guests today. Are you a friend of my brother's? I've never seen you around here before." He asked, taking a few steps closer to him. "What's your name? Are you alright? You look awful." The questions kept coming.

As Blue stepped closer, Red felt his breathing speed up as he tried to step back further. But he was already pressed up against the edge of the couch, so he just pressed his body against it as tightly as he could, trying his best to keep from freaking out.

Stretch held out a hand across Blue's chest, looking at the smaller skeleton nervously. "Let's not overwhelm him, Sans. He's... Been through a lot today." His voice was quiet, glancing at red. "Upstairs, last door to the left." He said, reminding him where the bathroom was.

Red gave stretch a thankful look as he stopped Blue, and shuffled upstairs to the bathroom, stepping in and closing the door. He wondered quietly to himself whether he was allowed to use hot water, and decided it was better not to risk it. He turned on the shower, and then on impulse, nervously, turned on a bit of hot water so it was lukewarm. He peeled of his clothing, trying not to look at the orange cum on his shorts and bones, trying SO HARD to ignore it, and crumpled them as far into the corner of the bathroom as he could. He stepped into the shower, groaning a little in relief as warm water hit his bones, and he felt as if his sins were washing away. He noted they had soap, and took a tiny bit, hoping they wouldn't notice. He lathered it over his bones, scrubbing them clean.

The memories from that day flashed in his mind and he shuddered, scrubbing harder. He didn't feel clean. There was not an inch of grime left, but he scrubbed and scrubbed and felt cherry red tears mix with the shower water. He gave up, sitting on the shower floor, burying his head in his knees.

* * *

 

Swap sighed in relief as Red ran upstairs, watching him for a bit before turning to look at Blue. His gaze was solemn, and he spoke to Blue in a gentle tone. "Sans, try to go easy on him, alright? He's new around here and has a....well, dark past. He's only staying for a bit so I can find hime some place safer to go." He went on, guilt tainting his features. 

Blue looked almost sad. "Safer? Is there someone after him? Did someone hurt him? He looks so scared, Papy. I think he needs a hug." The smaller skeleton rambled, completely unaware that his brother was at fault. Swap shook his head and bit his tongue. He didn't want to tell him.

"You probably should give him some space. Just let him settle in here, then try talking to him. No touching or anything. Just talking." He said, his voice now strict, making Blue wince.

"But, Papyrus! He needs to be comforted! He needs to feel safe! Why is he so sca-" Blue cut himself off as he saw the look on Papyrus' face, and he huffed in defeat. "Fine. I'll see if he likes my tacos." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Swap nodded once, smiling slightly and ruffling his brother's skull. "Thanks, bro. I'm going to go check on him, so go get ready for bed, alright? I'll be there in a bit for your story." His voice was soft again, the guilt starting to eat away at him as he earned a cheery nod from Blue. He watched the smaller skeleton run off to his room and got up, walking up the stairs towards the bathroom. When he'd reached the door, he knocked on it lightly, putting his non-existent ear against the wood. "Red? Are you alright?"

* * *

Red left the shower running and stepped out of it, trying to be quiet, pulling his clothes on quickly. He felt bad for this, but at the same time, he didn't care enough to stop. He opened the cabinet above their sink, looking through it. Tums- why the hell do skeletons need tums?- ibuprofen, blah blah- sleeping pills. He dumped a bunch in his hand.

He then jumped as he heard Stretch, and scrambled to put the pill bottle away. A few pills fell on the floor and  _FUCK were they really that loud?_ He cursed himself for not locking the door, for not doing this sooner, for being alive. He dumped the handful of pills in his mouth, and swallowed.

Swap's eyes went comically wide at the noise of the pills dropping, and pushed open the door faster than he could think. The sight he saw was terrifying.

Red stood there, a horrified look on his face as he held a nearly empty bottle of pills.

"What the.... what did you do.... What the fuck did you do, Red?!" Stretch stammered, grabbing the empty bottle and pulling the skeleton towards him. "You puke those up right fucking now. You're not fucking DYING on me, goddammit! I said I'd protect you, and I'm going to do that." He muttered, dropping the bottle in the sink and holding Red against him. "I know you don't like being touched and i'm so fucking sorry, but I need you to get those out of your body. Please, Red."

Red whimpered and squirmed, trying to get out of Stretch's grip. "Please-let go- fuck fuck please let go-" He felt tears well up as he began hyperventilating. "I'll throw them up, I'm sorry boss please let me go fuck boss please-" He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, the room seemed dark and all he felt was the touch of his body against someone else's. "Please let go!" He practically wailed. 

Swap narrowed his eyes in confusion, immediately letting him go and backing up a few steps. Did he just call him boss?

"P-Papy? Is everything alright?" He heard Blue call from behind him, jumping at the sudden noise. He turned around and held up a finger towards him, sighing. 

"Everything's fine, just give us a minute Sans. Go back to your room." Swap spoke kindly, smiling lightly and closing the door so the two of them were alone. 

"Red.. I need you to throw them up. Now, please." He begged, squatting down to be level with Red. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt tears stream down his own face, bringing a hand to wipe them off and looking down at his damp phalanges in confusion. "Please, I'm so sorry... just- please Red."

Red still felt dazed and scared, but he understood an order when he heard one. "Yeah, Boss." He walked over to the toilet, leaned himself over, and shoved his fingers as far down as they would go. He couldn't help but think about the fact that this was the second time today he'd puked, and he saw the cherry color mixed with pills floating in the toilet. His throat burned.

Swap sighed in relief, shaking his head slightly when he heard Red call him boss again. "Red, I'm not your boss, alright? Please don't call me that. I'm Papyrus, and I just want to help you. I don't know what your boss has done to you, but it won't happen here. I promise." He said, trying to reassure him and make sure he knew he was safe here.

"Sorry bo-" Red paused. "Papyrus. Sorry Papyrus." He was shaking still, and he had red tears staining his face."

"Are you feeling anything? Pain? Dizziness? Swap asked quietly, reaching over to put a hand on Red's back and rubbing it gently. He hoped he didn't back away.

"I...I'm kinda dizzy. But I think.... I think that's just from hyperventilating." He flinched when Stretch's hand reached out for him and whimpered a bit, shutting his eyes and tensing up. He made himself stay still, knowing that Papyrus wouldn't be happy if he tried to move out of the way.

Swap knitted his non-existent brows together and pulled his hand away slowly, letting it dangle off to his side. "Do you want something to eat? My brother made dinner last night and there's a little left over, in case you wanted some. I can make you something if you'd like. You look like you need it." He said gently, offering a slight grin. "If not you could head to bed, depending on where you want to sleep."

Red opened his eyes, and watched him carefully. "Dinner...? Like, uh... actual food?" He relaxed a bit. "That sounds... nice"

Swap smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for Red just like he'd done earlier. "Do you want my brother there? Or would you rather it just be me? I know you're still a bit....shaky" He asked, wanting to make sure that Red felt somewhat secure. "I want you to feel safe here. My brother is as kind as they come, and I.... Well, you know I won't hurt you. At least, I want you yo know that." Swap said quietly. "Come get some dinner."

Red eyed stretch's hand, and looked nervous. "Your brother...can be around, that's fine. Can..." He looked between Stretch's face and his hand. "I don't think... I don't think I can hold your hand. Can I hold your sleeve, though?" He didn't know why he wanted to touch Swap at all, but he did. Just... Not that close. Not yet.

Swap almost frowned, be he understood completely. He let his oversized jacket sleeve fall over his hand, long enough to cover it. "Here, take this instead." He held out his sleeve to him. "But I have to warn you, Sans can be extremely hyper at times. Just- don't be too afraid of him. He's just looking for friends, and is a pretty damn good royal guard. He'll protect you if you ever need it." He said, smiling at the thought of his brother.

Red held Papyruses sleeve. The gentle touch, even if muffled by fabric, felt warm and comforting, and though his hand shook, he felt himself relax a bit. "Thats okay. I'll... Try not to be too scared." 

Swap grinned lightly when Red grabbed his sleeve, and he pulled him up gently. "He's more like an overexcited dog. He won't hurt you." He said, opening the door and walking out of the bathroom alongside red.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh worm, oh WORM? ANGST? SUICIDE ATTEMPTS? DRAMA, ROMANCE, BLOODSHED? im manic and having a HORRIBLE TIME so i decided id do productive non harmful things. so uh . have fun w this kiddos. sorry i forgot to update for forever ive been writning this on instagram dms so uh. its a lot of work to move it to here. also what the FUCK is that? PROPER USE OF PARAGRAPHS I SEE? OH WORM?!?!?! uhh PLEASE COMMENT i love u guys' comments and im having a horrible horribel horrible time and need Validation so. love me. anyways thanks for reading!!!!whoop. also, what do u guys think? is stretch Suddnely NIce? Suddenly redeemed? being in heat made him do a total 180 of personality? ;) just sayin...dont get ur hopes up bbys. sEE U NEXT CHAPTER


	4. Possible Continuation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey! So, people seemed really interested in this story. So, I've decided I MIGHT finish it. However, I will only do so if I get a sponsor, to motivate me. This would look like someone donating five dollars per chapter, or five people donating one dollar, or whatever. Please comment if you would be interested. If not, I may put this fic up for adoption.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hey so WHAT THE FUCK IS A PARAGRAPH .... im kidding i know what they are but im SO SORRY im so bad at them. thank u guys for the kudos and shit i lvoe you all and id Die for everyone whos nice about my work hhhhh . ill post an update in like a week me and underfell.exe have a lot written and are still writing. also ignore my dumb text speak i used up all my word energy making the words go in this fuckin fanfic dude idk but anyway I LVOE YOU GUYS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
